


What’s in a name

by Servena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Exhaustion, Work, following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Merlin would have never thought that he could get so opposed to hearing his own name.





	What’s in a name

Merlin would have never thought that he could get so opposed to hearing his own name. Though he guessed that this could happen when his name was always followed by a thing he should do. Merlin, muck out the stables. Merlin, polish my armor. Merlin, sharpen my sword. Merlin, wash my tunic. Merlin, clean my room. The whole day long Arthur’s voice followed him, apparently determined to make his life miserable. When he fell into bed at night, completely exhausted from the day’s work and with aching muscles, it even followed him into sleep, so he woke with the “Yes, Sire” already on his lips.

“Merlin, this isn’t clean enough”, Merlin mumbled as he swept up the dirty straw, eyes half-closed. “Merlin, do you even know what you’re doing? Merlin, you’re the most incompetent manservant I ever had.”

Arthur’s horse huffed loudly from the corner where he had tied it to a beam.

“Yeah, I know it’s not your fault”, Merlin said. “I bet he treats you the same.”

The horse neighed softly before turning back to its bucket of hay.

“Merlin!”

He almost let go of the rake. Arthur had a habit of sneaking up on him, probably because he enjoyed seeing him jump. He turned around hastily. “Yes, Sire!”

Arthur leaned in the doorframe, regarding him closely. Then he said: “Take a break.”

“Yes, Sire – what?” This time he did let go of the rake. It landed in the heap of dirty straw he had already swept up.

Arthur frowned. “Are you deaf as well as dumb? I said, take a break. Get something to eat. You look like you’re about to keel over.”

“I’m fine”, Merlin said, his brain not yet caught up with the development of the situation.

“You’re talking to the horse.”

“I’m always talking to the horse”, Merlin said.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you arguing with me?”

Finally he realized his luck. “No, Sire! Absolutely not!” Merlin rushed to put the rake away. “So kind of you, Sire!”

“Well, a dead manservant is of no use to me”, Arthur said simply.

Merlin nodded as he struggled to untie Arthur’s horse, which regarded the development with mild curiosity. “I understand, Sire!”

“And when you’re done, I have a list of things for you to do in the afternoon”, Arthur continued.

Merlin nodded hastily, already halfway to the door. “Of course, Sire!”

“Now get out of my sight!”

“Yes, Sire!” With this Merlin fled the stable as fast as his tired legs would carry him.


End file.
